


What Happened at The Hanged Man

by primalrage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Anders likes it rough, Biting, Bottom Anders, Butt Slapping, Consenting Adults, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dwarf Sex, Everyone is Bisexual, Face-Fucking, First Time, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Varric, Varric Tethras has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrage/pseuds/primalrage
Summary: Varric and Anders are too drunk to stop themselves - steamy aggressive porn with some shippy fluffy stuff at the end, just the way it should be.
Relationships: Anders/Varric Tethras
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	What Happened at The Hanged Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by myself and nefariously MANY years ago. It's literally just... the most embarrassing, cringy porn ever written. This was initially written on a whim, as a total joke almost, but the result of this was that Varric/Anders ended up being an OTP for both of us. I really think, beyond the porn, there's a lot of charm to this pairing. Anyway, please excuse a little bit of the writing. I've edited it a bit to clean it up, but keep in mind that this was never written with the intention of being posted online anywhere.
> 
> There are maybe... 2 or 3 followup scenes to this that I may upload as new chapters, depending on whether or not anyone actually reacts positively to this garbage 
> 
> Cowritten by Nefariously - who failed to get her settings correct for me to add her as a co-author, but we're working on that lol

It had only been a couple of drinks, but Anders was already feeling the effects, already feeling the pleasant hum in the back of his head. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd had more than just one, but Isabela had insisted, and Varric was always up for a second round or three. Things typically got a little crazy when it was all of them at The Hanged Man together, but tonight, most of the team was busy with something or other. Hawke and his endless quests. Tonight, it was just the three of them. Or two of them now, as Isabela had slinked off to make eyes at some pretty girl at the bar, promising to return eventually with another round of drinks. So that left just the pair of them, Varric and Anders. Had they ever been alone together before? Neither of them could seem to recall a time. 

Anders didn't necessarily mind not immediately dragging himself back to his clinic to spend the rest of the night alone, so when Isabela and Varric had suggested The Hanged Man, he didn't turn them down. Back when he'd been a Warden fluttering about with the Hero of Ferelden and the rest of them, back when Justice was simply a less than friendly spirit possessing a rotting corpse, back when he cared about his own survival and not the overall plight of the mages... Things had been simpler then. Drinking had been an enjoyable pastime, and one he participated in often. But he rarely drank now, unless he was using alcohol to calm himself after a stressful day or to chase away the memories that haunted him. This was one of those nights.

His inebriation was thorough enough that he was feeling pretty good, pretty alive. The day had gone well. They'd helped a couple of apostate groups escape to Ferelden, even with Fenris intensely disagreeing the whole way. Anders had seen them off, the happy faces of mages who would savor the rest of their days, free of the Circle's vicious grip, making him feel all warm inside. Yes, it was a great day, actually. Days like this, he felt like a hero.  
  
Or maybe it was just the ale talking...  
  
"I think..." He began after finishing off his forth drink (or was it his fifth?) a small, playful grin on his lips as he leaned over the table, setting down his empty mug. Perhaps he wasn't _drunk_ drunk. Just a little gone. Perhaps tipsy was more the word for it. Regardless, there was a heat in his stomach that he wanted to keep there. "I think... that you might should order us another round. Isabela is never returning to us, and I'm going to become sober before too long. And what then? I'll tell you what then... Then I will have no choice but read you my manifesto from page one, or something equally as thrilling - though I cannot for the life of me imagine anything more entertaining than the plight of my people. This is my version of a threat, mind you, dwarf." 

"Read away, Blondie," Varric said, waving a hand dismissively, "But if you read, then I get to read something of mine too. And I promise you, mine is much longer and much, much more entertaining. I'll even do sound effects for the nasty bits." He winked at Anders over the rim of his mug.  
  
He'd never seen the mage quite so drunk before, but it was a nice change. Lately he'd been nearly as broody as Broody himself. Maybe hanging around the elf for so long was ruining him. Not everyone had an unshakable constitution like Varric. But he did as he was told, making eye contact from across the room with a bartender whose chest was so massive she could have carried drinks on her tits alone. He raised two fingers and she gave a nod of acknowledgement. That was the best part about The Hanged Man. Everyone knew him here. No questions about whether or not he'd pay his bar tab. If only there was a way to keep them from letting the bastards from the Merchants Guild in. He smiled to himself, shaking his head, and two frothing mugs of ale appeared as if by magic at his elbows. He pushed one towards Anders.

"I'll buy the round after this one," Anders said, grabbing it in both hands and bringing it to his waiting lips, "Didn't you mention some incredible Dwarven ale that would knock me out until next week? I can still feel my face, so I'm assuming this isn't it."

"You're already too drunk for the good dwarven stuff," Varric protested, "I don't want to have to hold back your pretty blonde hair while you vomit into the streets. What would your patients say? Ha! And I also don't want to have to explain to Hawke tomorrow that you're missing because I couldn't pry you out of a stranger's bed. Or worse, Rivaini's bed!"

Anders sighed dramatically. He took a few swigs then set it back down, wiping off his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "I would never end up in Isabela's bed. That is an adventure I would like to avoid. To change the subject, let's go back to your stories, hm? I'm quite curious, you know. Never read one myself. What sorts of things have you been writing about, eh? Anything about mages? Perhaps some filthy love story about a vicious knight commander and a lusty head enchanter? I hear those sorts of stories are quite popular, though I have no idea why. It's a disgusting concept, I think. Murderer and victim... Master and helpless slave..."

"Well, see, now you've got me thinking..." Varric said with a grin. He leaned in close to Anders, raising an arm to put around the man's shoulders as best he could, and spoke in low, conspiratorial tones. "Picture this. The next best seller. A lonely spirit healer apostate running a clinic in the shittiest part of town. A pirate looking for love in all the wrong places. Two souls brought together by a breakout of warts in her delicate regions." He burst out laughing and dropped his empty mug to take the new one in his fist, which he tipped back and drank half of in a single gulp. He could already imagine Isabela's reaction to the idea. She would help him write it down to the last nasty detail.  
  
"Oh, but I forgot," he said, his eyes twinkling, "this spirit healer prefers the company of his fellow... _fellows_! I'm not above writing that kind of thing, but I have to admit the mechanics of... love with two men is a little over my head. And don't go making a short joke, Blondie, I know what you're thinking."

Anders smiled, lifting his hands defensively. "I would _never_ joke about your _height_ , Varric, but the joke plays itself out without my help. Regardless, back in my Warden days and while I was in the Circle, you know, I was quite the lady killer. You could ask Isabela yourself. I was quite the legend back at the Pearl in Ferelden--you could add _that_ to your little tall tales." Finishing off his ale, he laughed, nudging Varric in the side with his elbow, knocking him back a little. Perhaps he'd jabbed him somewhat hard, but he had a difficult grasp on that kind of thing when his head was all fuzzy. "But if we're being honest, I do _prefer_ men. It's not all that strange, you know, Varric. Have you never tried it? Men, you know, they have a better idea of what feels _good_."

In his cloudy ale-muddled mind Varric couldn't remember how they had gotten to talking about sex. He rubbed his shoulder where Anders had shoved him, trying to think of how to respond, for once in his life actually a little speechless. "So, Blondie..." he leaned in close once more, returning Anders' nudge, "Were you more of the hammer or the anvil, if you catch my drift?"

"That's a _horrid_ metaphor, dwarf!" Anders laughed, a little too loudly. Somehow the volume of his voice rose above the roar of laughing and shouting and singing that filled The Hanged Man from floor to ceiling. Isabela looked their way, still busy with her new friend, a new friend that she certainly seemed to be getting along with, given her arm held tight around the girl's waist. She fluttered her fingertips over at them and Anders waved awkwardly in return. At least he thought he was waving at her. She was pretty far across the bar, and he was having difficulty focusing his vision.   
  
Maybe it was for the best that he had't had any of that Dwarven ale.  
  
"Is this research for your next novel? I won't answer that, but I could give you some incredible blowjob tips, if you're interested in trying something out for yourself."

"Andraste's tits, Anders, _no_!" Varric couldn't even close his gaping mouth. He couldn't believe that plight-of-mages Anders had just offered to talk to him about blowjobs. Had even said the word blowjob. He laughed and shook his head, finally managing to shut his mouth, although he couldn't wipe off the embarrassed smile. "I've had my share of those. _From women_. I think I can write about them with some confidence."

"Sorry. Let's not tell anyone that anything like that came out of my mouth, eh? Maker forbid Isabela overhears. She'lllll... ha... think I'm coming onto you. Which... Which I'm certainly _not_. Dammit, Varric, to the void with your filthy novels!"

"Everyone comes on to me eventually, Anders. She wouldn't be surprised at all," he said, hopping out of his seat. He grabbed Anders's arm and tugged him away from the table. He figured that this topic of conversation was a definite sign that Anders had finally had enough. There was a pitcher of water and maybe a side of the bed with Anders's name on it, as long as he didn't _try anything._ "Come on, Blondie, let's get you sobered up."

The crowd parted a little for them, familiar with the sight of a drunkard's walk of shame towards the back, where a set of stairs led to guest rooms. Anders let Varric drag him along, stumbling a little, finding that his legs didn't really want to work as well after so many drinks. He was out of it, dazed, as he leaned into Varric, trying to keep himself up on his feet. "Wheeere we are going? Varric, Varric I'm _fine_. It was a joke! I would have hoped it would be clear to you that I have no interest in discussing sexual activities or... or... Maker's breath...."  
  
Was he actually interested in the thought? Dammit, he needed to clear his mind. He was spouting stupid things, things that were going to get him in a very awkward, unnecessary position... "Sorry. Sorry. Perhaps I should get back... to the clinic. I'm not about to actually fill you with details all about... about being with a man or... or anything like that. I shouldn't assist your... your slutty sickening sex novels. You don't... You don't even care about the... You could be... You could be writing about the pain that the mages of this city are going through. You're a writer, you could get it out in the open... You... You could convince them all... ah...'  
  
He tripped, dropping against Varric. His legs weren't working anymore. Varric supported the mage with both arms, laughing to himself as the made their way out of the crowded bar and up the first landing of stairs. Behind them, everyone was laughing, drinking, fighting, singing - it was a particularly loud and busy evening, and the atmosphere was infectious. He felt like carrying his very drunk friend around like this was just the sign of a successful night. "I am not letting you go back to the clinic," he said, "you'll wake up in a puddle of shit with your purse gone. Your spirit healing won't help you find your missing organs. Hawke wouldn't let me live that one down."

"I could have another, you know! I'm not necessarily down for the count--I could have another drink, I really could. I'm not as drunk as I appear to be. You know, fuck it, I'll tell you all about sex with a man if you like, but, really, it's just going to make you want to rush out and try it yourself!"

"Not a chance, Blondie," Varric said, shaking his head, "When you're offering me blowjob tips, I think it's bedtime. I'm doing it for your own protection, y'know? Talking to me about this is one thing, since I'm your friend, but let's say you wander over to Mr. Forehead Tattoo back there with the lazy eye... he might take you up on the offer whether you want to or not. Do you catch my drift?"  
  
"One of the best guys at The Pearl was a dwarf, " Anders mused, "Wore a dress. It drove the men and women wild. I've never slept with him of course, but he was a bit of a legend."

 _"Of course?"_ Varric asked, "Why didn't you sleep with him, _of course_? Did you think a dwarf couldn't possibly be a good lay? I know that's what you think about me, but if I had you up against a wall - " And to emphasize his point, he shoved Anders back against the wall of the corridor, pinning him there.

Anders's back hit the wood, knocking his breath from his lungs, his legs buckling beneath him. He nearly fell, but he caught himself on Varric's broad shoulders. It was the alcohol. Damn, did it ever have to be the alcohol, because under normal circumstances, Anders might have gotten irritated by being pushed or he might have laughed off the whole thing and scrambled off for home. But instead... no, there was a definite jolt between his legs, a response that he hadn't expected in the least.

"You'd never want to go back to another human again. Oh, you men can barely contain yourself around pretty little elves but that's just because you haven't given dwarves a chance." He gave Anders a dark smile and an affectionate pat on the cheek. 

"Those are some confident words from a dwarf who has never once slept with a man of _any_ race. And clearly you've never slept with a mage, but there are quite a few pleasurable things that can be done with a little dose of electricity right when the _moment_ hits, if you catch my meaning," he argued, leaning back into the wall for the moment to try and catch his bearings - Certainly not to further immerse himself in these filthy thoughts of... dwarves and... their bodies. His own body felt warmer and warmer the closer that Varric came. He wasn't in the right mind to shove Varric away. Instead, he had a thought. It was a filthy thought, involving lots of sweat, dirt, rough hands, meaty thighs, coarse, thick hair - so much _hair_. Disgusting. But hot. It was so, so hot to imagine getting so _horribly_ torn apart by some heavily hung, nasty dwarf. But this was his _friend_ \- or at least, that was what a more sober Anders would have protested with, had he heard such dribble coming from his own mind. 

Varric laughed, grabbing fistfuls of Anders clothes and dragging him down to eye level. "I don't need to fuck another man to be sure of my own capabilities. After all, penetration is penetration. If you think I've never done anal then you're delusional. I've brought women to convulsions just by introducing their ass to my lips." And he was unable to stop his own thoughts from moving from that one night so many years ago to this very night, this very moment. He could bring Anders to tears. He could take Anders to the void and back.

Anders put his hands on Varric's bare chest. His fingertips gave off a brief jolt of electricity when he allowed them to brush down Varric's flesh, the magic lingering for a moment as static between their skin before disappearing. Maker, what was he doing...? Was he _encouraging_ this? Was this really turning him on? The idea of Varric pinning him against the wall, forcing himself inside of him. _Convulsions_. He doubted anyone could give him convulsions, but he definitely was wondering if he'd allow Varric the chance to try. "I haven't read any smutty literature where the main male is a well-hung dwarf with the ability to put the heroine in a state of over-stimulated shock. And you certainly never hear about _dwarves_ giving people convulsions. I think you're all talk - _as_ always, I might add. You certainly know how to _talk_ , Varric."  
  
"That sounds to me like a challenge, " Varric said.  
  
"It is _certainly_ a challenge."

Those were the magic words to set Varric in a state of unstoppable determination. It didn't matter to Varric that just around the corner was a bar full of people who knew him. Not just knew him. Many of them he owed money to. His brain wasn't recalling that. All his brain was busy doing was trying not to get a raging erection at the thought of making Anders scream. He still felt the tingling on his chest from Anders' touch, and every hair on his body seemed to be standing on end. Anders was _asking_ for it.   
  
"You'll take that back when I'm done with you, Blondie," Varric growled, and he hoisted Anders' stupid robes up over his thighs so that his palm could make easier work of freeing his cock from his pants. There were so many damn belts and fastens that his drunk hands were too clumsy for the job. "Andraste's tits," Varric snarled, losing patience entirely. He grabbed Anders' pants in both hands and pulled. There was a hiss of tearing fabric as the pants split at the crotch, all the way from front to back.

Anders gasped. Had he... Had he actually _ripped_ his pants right off of him?   
  
Varric took all of Anders in one hand, kneading the flesh in his rough palm. He did this without any hesitation. Yes, it was another man's cock, but he knew how to handle it after a lifetime of handling his own. The moment those rough, calloused hands gripped at his bare cock, Anders felt like he was lost in some blissful, dirty, sex-heaven. It'd been a long, long time since anyone had touched him. "M... Maker." He breathed out, dropping his head back against the wall, his panting shaky. They were in public. They were in PUBLIC, and yet he was jerking his hips into Varric's sweaty palm as though he'd been prepared for this from the moment he'd allowed himself to be dragged into the Hanged Man that night. Anders wanted it. Maybe he didn't want to admit it but his body was admitting it for him. Especially as his own cock came to life with the coaxing of Varric's hand. "I see that the... ha... the rumor that dwarves have no concept of _pacing_ is certainly not false."

But if Varric had waited any longer, Anders was fairly certain that he would have burst. His fingers slid through Varric's chest hair, curling in it, pulling it. It felt as though he'd been wanting to touch it, to feel it, to run his hands through it for ages, ever since he'd heard Isabela cooing about it like a starved kitten during one of their outings. It had gotten him thinking, that was for sure, but those thoughts, while sober anyway, were easy to deny. He wanted to return the touches, to grab him by the cock. It would be an awkward angle, given their height differences, but he wanted so terribly to reach down and feel just what Varric did have to offer. Would it be the size of a regular man's? Or would it be shorter? He was desperate to find out, but not quite brave enough yet to feel for himself.   
  
Varric pulled Anders further down the wall, so that Anders was a little closer to eye level for him, and he surprised even himself by moving in to press his wet, hot mouth to Anders' throat, struggling to get access over all the ridiculous fabric. His teeth grazed over every curve, and when his lips found a good place he latched on, sacking and biting in hopes of leaving a pretty bruise. He wished he had more access to Anders' body but even in this drunken state of bliss he knew that there was no way to shed a single layer of clothing without being obvious about what they were doing in public. Not that anyone wouldn't know. Isabela had probably run off already just to grab Hawke and Fenris and all the others.

Anders moaned. His hands were growing more and more curious, lowering from Varric's shoulders to grab for the belt around his waist, snatching it apart shakily, letting it hang open. His hands reached into his pants, fumbling with them until he found his prize. It was shorter than his own, but thicker - much thicker, meaty and muscular. Much different than any belonging to the men he'd slept with in the past. Varric wasn't entirely hard, but he was getting there, and Anders was desperate to know just how large his girth would be in the end. His grip tightened around Varric's cock, his thumb giving off just the lightest jolt of electricity against the bulbous head. Varric's body tensed, feeling the electricity linger over his skin. He laughed breathlessly, "Okay, Blondie, you got me there. That's a nice little trick you have. But don't get too cocky yet. I'm gona tear that ass of yours apart, friend. And afterwards not a soul in all of Thedas will be able to satisfy you. You'll come crawling back to me begging for another load of dwarf cum straight up your ass, like a Templar going through lyrium withdrawal."

What was he even saying? Was this reality or had he fallen asleep writing weird shit again? Who even talked like that besides characters in fiction?

He pushed Anders harder against the wall, his hand leaving Anders erection to find his hole, where his fingers rubbed over anxiously, seeing how tight it was, but finding it already willing. He didn't even pause to question himself. Two fat fingers went in all the way up to the last knuckle, spreading him wide. They were so big, so thick, reaching inside of him in such a way that Anders felt like he could simply burst right there. His fingers were practically dry, but he loved it all the same, his body reacting almost immediately, grinding and pushing back into each calloused digit. 

"M-Maker..." He moaned, his grip on Varric's cock tightening as he began to beat him off, desperate to make him feel as good as he was. The feelings were _too_ good, incredible really, and the alcohol was taking care of any remaining fears and trepidation. That filthy mouth was turning him on almost more than Varric's fingers were. He panted, letting another spark of electricity flutter from his fingertips, encircling Varric's girth before disappearing away again. He kept it pulsating, a technique he'd taught himself more to make masturbation a little more exciting from time to time. Varric tensed from head to toe, the electricity left a sensation in his nerves that was so powerful it was almost agony. And all he wanted to do was swat Anders' hands away, but at the same time he never wanted it to stop.   
  
"Blondie, if you don't cut that shit out, then this is all going to be over before it even starts." He grabbed Anders' hands, pinning them up against the wall, one wrist in each hand. He leaned up on his toes to press his lips to Anders's, his tongue forcing it's way into Anders's mouth, tasting the ale on the mage's breath. He let Anders know with the boldness of the kiss that tonight his mouth and body were all Varric's. "If someone had told me that I'd be doing this with you of all people, I would have stopped two or three drinks ago," Varric laughed.

The kiss had Anders swooning. Sex was one thing, but kissing? It was so unexpected, and he could barely think of what to say to keep the banter going. "Mmm, don't talk to me about stopping," he sighed, "Tell me... haa... tell me what you're going to do to me." Sex with Karl, his most recent partner, had always been mostly silent. After all, silence was safe for a couple of mages who didn't want to get caught. But Varric was just so _different_. "Tell me about that big, throbbing dwarf cock. Perhaps I am thirsty for it. Perhaps every time you mention it, I get a little more heated."   
  
Varric shifted so that he was holding both wrists in one broad hand, and he spit into his free hand several times. Slipping up under Anders' robes, he tried to get his ass good and wet. "It's gona be a tight squeeze," he said, staring up into Anders' eyes with a smirk, "But I can tell you're a little naughty. I bet you like it when it hurts a little. If I tear you apart you're just going to cum all the harder, won't you? You act all sweet and charming, but in reality you like it rough. You want to be face down in the dirt don't you?"  
  
Varric grabbed a fistful of Blondie's pretty hair and shoved him down onto the floor. He glanced around. Standing up was easier - if someone came around the corner he could pretend they were doing something else, fighting perhaps. Lying on the ground there'd be no hiding what was going on. But he had a height disadvantage. If he was going to get as physical as he wanted, then he'd need a better angle, more like this one. He threw himself down on top of Anders, shoving the mage face-down into the wooden floorboards. He wondered if they'd ever been mopped. "You'd rather have it like this, wouldn't you?"

Anders shifted his gaze back over his shoulder, towards Varric, his heart pounding in his chest, his fingertips sinking into the floor. "Yes..." He breathed out, a certain part of him finding itself a little horrified that he was doing this with Varric. But the alcohol was muting all of that, making it next to impossible to really concentrate too hard on the fact that he was about to be fucked by a dwarf.  
  
Based on the things Varric was saying, Anders could tell he wrote some seriously disgusting smut. He'd never read any of those tales himself, but he could only imagine now that Varric's writings were filled to the brim with things he would _never_ want to be caught reading.  
  
"Nn, I _am_ sweet and charming, you know. Just... Just because I _like_ it rough doesnt mean... ha... i-it doesn't mean that I'm not charming. I could get any man in this filthy tavern into my bed if I... if I tried just on charm alone." He reached back to push his robes out of the way for Varric, his fingers sliding over his ass, spreading himself wide for Varric to see. The sight of that slender human finger reaching back to rub at that hungry, pulsing hole made Varric's erection ache. "But... mmm... that doesn't stand to mean that I don't want it rough. You promised, dwarf. You said I'd have _convulsions_ , remember? If you hold back... you're going to lose this bet. And then I think you'll owe me drinks for the next month."  
  
Maker, he was throbbing. He was so hard that he felt he could simply burst. His body _craved_ more, craved anything.

"Well what do I get if I win?" Varric growled, sinking a fist into Anders's hair.

Anders quivered and tugged away from his grip, his scalp heating up with the pain. "What do you want?" he purred.

"You," Varric answered, without pause.  
  
Anders whimpered, "Tear me open, go on... Mmm, I don't care if it's a tight squeeze, just force it in." All this filthy talk, however cheesy, was amusing. It was turning him on even more, even if it sounded like something straight out of one of these disgusting novels of Varric's. His face in the dirt, his ass in the air, his knees already scraped from crashing to the floor... oh yes, this was the perfect set-up for some sex novel. "Go on... Go on, go on..."

Varric wasn't sure what made him do it beyond just a desire to, but he raised his free hand and brought it down hard, slapping Anders across the ass with such force that the mage's whole body lurched against the floor. Anders gave a lusty wine and Varric struck him with his open palm again. The slap seemed louder and sharper than any noise from the bar, and his burning palm was _magnificent._ He watched the color bloom across Anders's flesh, a perfect shape of his hand. "Varric!" Anders cried, thrashing about beneath him, "I'm going to cum! Please, you can't... Ha..."

Varric kept a firm grip on Anders hair, pinning his cheek down onto the filthy floor, but his other hand, the one still warm from the spanking, wrapped around his cock, guiding it between Anders' thighs. He was on top of Anders like an animal, as he pushed and maneuvered inside. Anders wasn't totally wet enough, and his lusty hole - while gaping and hungry for his meat - wasn't abused enough for Varric's cock to push in without a fight. He had to use his fingers to spread Anders' flesh apart. When he was finally in he chuckled with surprise. Never in his life had he planted his cock in anything so tight. He pulled Anders' hips up. "You sure you can take this?" He asked, "once it's over you know you're never going to want anyone in the world but me. No one else will ever satisfy you!" He punctuated his words by scraping Anders's cheek against the floor.

"Don't hold back," Anders said. He thought he said, at least? But maybe it just came out as moans. He was already drooling against the floor.  
  
"I'll let you know when I'm close, Blondie," Varric snarled, "I want to choke you with my load. You ever had a throat full of fresh hot dwarf cum?"

Anders shook his head weakly, honestly too lost in the burst of wild pressure behind him to be entirely aware of what Varric was saying. The pain was certainly there, the sensation of having his hole pried apart, forced apart, grasping for what was perhaps the largest _anything_ that had been forced inside of him, making his legs weak and wobbly. His head was completely in a daze, his gaze half-lidded, his breathing heavy. His hole definitely hadn't been ready for how large Varric was, the entire lower half of his body aching terribly, right to his bones. But Maker, the pain was incredible... so, so good. Varric wasn't even moving yet, but his thick, dwarven cock was so harshly pressed up against his most sensitive parts, sending pulses of pleasure through his body that made him mewl like a kitten.

"F-fuck me already. Fuck me. Don't be so damn cruel!"

Varric laughed, his drunk brain finding this way funnier than he normally would have. "That's what I like to hear!" he said; it was nearly a shout, "Beg for it, Blondie!" Undoubtedly the entirety of Kirkwall would overhear and come to gawk. He glanced around them, but down the stairs the tavern was too loud and rowdy for anyone to have heard them. He hoped they had enough time uninterrupted to both finish. He only needed a few minutes. He was already in ecstasy, thanks to that electricity trick. Why hadn't he managed to make it to his room? It was literally a few steps away... what an idiot he was.  
  
He pounded into him relentlessly, his limbs clumsy from the alcohol, but the sensations weren't dulled at all. He grunted with each thrust, and his cock was trapped firmly in that hot bliss. He couldn't believe he was actually fucking Anders. Of all the people he knew! But what was he thinking? It could be worse. He could be boning Carver or Fenris or something, and that would have been just sick. Still, as he gripped at Anders' clothes and pounded forward into him, his pleasure was only heightened by the realization of how weird and almost forbidden this was.  
  
"You're so... fucking... tight!" He growled, "I never realized how pretty you are, Blondie! Guess I... wasn't.... hnnn.... looking at you from the right angle!"  
  
His body slammed into Anders violently, his breathing growing labored from the effort of doing this fully dressed. He tried to move his hips to get in deeper, knowing that length wasn't his strong point, but what he lacked in that he could make up for in width and aggression. The faster it was over the better, so they didn't get caught. So he reached around, grabbing Anders cock to beat it furiously with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Anders let out a shaky breath, his cries only growing louder the harder Varric pounded away inside of him. The fist around his cock definitely encouraged his voice higher, the flush on his cheeks growing warmer and warmer. "You're just s-saying that because you're fucking me!" He laughed, wincing painfully each time his face was scrubbed so harshly against the ground. He hated to admit that Varric was right. His whole body was trembling, the power of Varric's thrusts making his joints ache. He was so damned thick, and he knew how to use that girth in all the right ways. Maybe dwarves really did know a thing or two about sex, but it was just such a filthy thought. He could feel the sweat between them, clinging to the back of his thighs and scrubbing against the hair on Varric's skin. So, so much damn hair.  
  
"F-fuckk--haa... N-nngh, f-fuck me--nnn! I'll swallow every last drop of your load!" he gasped, lifting a hand to press it shakily back against Varric's chest, slipping his fingers into his chest hair and snatching at it harshly, pulling him closer. So sweaty, so dirty. Maker, Anders felt like he was doing something absolutely vile, but it felt so good to be _disgusting_. The idea of Varric coating his tongue and lips in sticky hot semen was just... incredible. He wanted to bathe in it. He wanted it all in his hair. He wanted to still feel it on his face when he crawled back home to the clinic.

Varric was all the more into it because of the horrible shit spewing from Anders' mouth. He had never imagined Anders being capable of talking that way. The thought of him talking like that and about the plight of mages in one day was almost laughable. And Varric wanted so desperately to make a clever "plight of the mages" joke but he had a feeling Anders might get his panties all in a bunch. Oh, wait, he wasn't wearing panties, as Varric could clearly see right now. He thrust hard and deep, each one slamming Anders into the floor. At the speed he was going, Anders was just constantly being ground into the floor, and the sight of that cheek scraping over the dirt just made Varric fuck him all the harder. He rode him like he'd never rode anyone before, extra aroused by his language, by how tight he was, and by the fact that dozens and dozens of people were just out of sight, but he could still hear them down there. That made it so much better. He didn't know why.  
  
"You're... mmm... You're... ha... Just... Just harder.. Mmngh, fuck me, Don't you dare go easy on me. Pretty or not, I want to c-crawl back to my clinic on all fours--ha... I don't want my legs to work after this. Mmmm, cripple me. I want to call out sick tomorrow--aah..."

"I wish I had thrown your ass down right there on the table," he said, "and fucked you in front of everyone.... hah.... mmmn.... we'd teach even Isabela a thing or two!"  
  
He rammed into him so hard that the floorboards creaked underneath Anders in a long whiny squeal. "So fucking tight," he growled, "I feel your hungry asshole trying to milk my cock. It doesn't want to share with that throat of yours! It wants all the cum for itself. You'd better tell your asshole not to be so greedy."  
  
What the fuck was he even saying? Between the ale and the pressure burning in his groin, he wasn't thinking clearly anymore. 

"I-I want it!" Anders choked out, stroking his hand back up over Varric's chest, the sweat and heat somehow only arousing him further. That thick, meaty mass was grinding into him in a way that made his entire body shake, quiver. His release felt so close, but Anders didn't want it to be over, didn't want to stop having Varric pound him into the filthy floor beneath him. He didn't want to come back to reality, not yet. "I w-want... in my mouth--haa... I want it i-in my mouth! Oohh but in my ass would be good as well. Maker, I can't choose! Both are so starved~!"  
  
Using his hair almost like reigns, Varric pulled Anders' whole body back into each thrust, practically doubling the man over in his efforts to fuck him as deep as possible. "Tell me that you want to swallow the cum, Blondie, or your ass is going to get it all!"

Anders squeezed his eyes tightly shut, the awkward way his body had been twisted and turned making him feel like he'd been trampled by a horse. But it was such a good pain. His cheek felt raw from where it'd been scrubbed into the rocky dirt beneath it. There was drool on his lips, clinging to the floor where it had dripped in response to how viciously Varric had begun breeding him. "M-Maker, don't s-stop--haa... D-don't pull out and give it to my mouth yet--ahh... I don' t want it to s-stop yet--aah..." He whimpered, digging his nails harshly into Varric's chest, the drool smearing over his lips and chin as he squirmed. "I-I don't want it to s-stopp. I-I'm almost--ah... a-almost... Not yet, please, Maker!"

Varric had been close to the climax, but he was determined not to leave Anders begging. So he kept pounding away, trying to focus more on beating Anders off rather than thinking about the explosive pressure building up in his dick. Anders's back arched more dramatically as he tried to hold himself up, tried not to leave Varric with all the work of holding his ass in the air that way. But with such a strange position, he couldn't manage. He was entirely at Varric's mercy, and it was all he could do to simply give up and instead resign himself to weakly bucking his his hips back, occasionally letting jolts of static flick at Varric's nipples through his shirt. With Anders' little lightning trick, Varric just couldn't contain himself anymore. There was pleasure coming from everywhere it seemed, enveloping him, choking him. He knew he wasn't going to last long enough to keep going any further.

"Damn it!" He growled, shoving Anders' hand away. Why did he have to be so fucking good? Varric supposed Anders had done more than he would have ever given him credit for. He let his erection slip out. He could feel cum beading at the head, ready to burst out. Pulling Anders around, he forced him face-down onto his cock, the wet slipperiness of it so dramatically different from the tight heat of his ass that it almost turned him off. Anders scrambled across the floor, anxiously taking the entirety of his slick, precum-coated dick right down his throat. It was disgusting, and he could taste himself on Varric's skin. "Come on, Blondie," Varric grunted, tightly gripping the hair that was the source of the nickname. He fucked that face so hard that he was probably giving Anders whiplash, but he liked the idea of Anders making up excuses for his sore neck tomorrow.

Anders lifted a hand, curling his fingers around his balls and beginning to gently stroke them while Varric thrust down his throat. Little jolts of electricity brushed along Varric's erection with every buck of his hips. Varric, beneath the film of sweat on his skin, felt feverish from the pleasure. That stupid trick of Anders' was ruining everything. Every bolt through his balls made putting off release more impossible. It was sharp pain but somehow still pure ecstasy. Anders kept going, unaware of the effect he was having on the dwarf's stamina. He was starved for Varric's cum, desperate to feel it burst into his mouth, slip over his lips, down his chin. He wanted to swallow it all and live with the memory of this vulgar, disgusting night. He wanted to look back on it as he lay in bed in years to come, recalling how much of a slut he'd been...

"Haa, cover m-my face in it." He moaned, his jaw aching, his mouth sore as he fought to even get those quick words out of his mouth before Varric's cock was down his throat again. It felt so good to be used. His release was gaining on him, and to assist it, he reached in front of himself and began violently beating himself off.   
  
"Don't worry," he said, "I'm a very generous dwarf... I'll let you cum in my mouth too. Hah.... mmm... I gotta admit I'm curious!"

Anders moaned. Cumming inside of Varric's mouth would be far too enjoyable. His whole body was on fire.

That little moan was what did Varric in. He couldn't fight it any more. Damn! The first shot of cum went straight down Anders' throat, but he pulled out quickly, letting the rest of it spill over his cheeks and chin. Anders choked on what amount of semen he managed to get down his throat, then stuck his tongue out to catch up all the other spilled drops. "Fuck!" Varric shouted, as his body shook from the pleasure. He wished this moment could never end, just eternally stuck cumming while Anders spent eternity sending electricity through his cock. It was over too soon, the pressure and pleasure having peaked. It was all down hill from here. He grabbed his cock, smearing every last drop of cum over Anders's pretty face.  
  
"Come on Anders," he said with a grin, "it's all up to you now." He finally released his death grip on the mage, his breathing fast and hollow. He leaned in, licking up his own cum from Anders's skin and kissing Anders firmly on the mouth. Anders reached up to grab his hair, to kiss him back, but Varric swatted him away. He moved down between Anders' legs, lifting up his robes. This was what he least wanted to get caught doing. This was downright degrading. But he was too drunk to think too long about that. He pushed his face up between Anders' thighs, his tongue massaging at his hole, tasting his own sweet precum there. He moved kisses up Anders' balls and scrotum, following the tear in his pants with his mouth. Varric paying attention to those parts of him made Anders's head soar. His fingers slipped down into Varric's hair, his hips grinding, bucking, desperate to get more friction, more heat.

"Y-yes--haa... Yes, please." He moaned, dropping his head back and letting his hips roll and jerk. He felt so _good_ , so incredible, but release wasn't there just yet. The brief pause had been enough to knock him back down a few notches, but not _too_ far.

"Too bad I can't do the lightning trick," he said, lightly scraping his teeth against the head of Anders cock.  
  
The mage writhed about, pawing at Varric's hair, at his shoulders, encouraging him with desperate mewls of affection and desperation. He was sweaty, covered in the dirt that littered the floor, in semen caking his cheeks and lips, drool... He likely looked like a complete mess, and part of him _wanted_ to be seen like this. It was a gross fantasy, one he likely wouldn't appreciate in the morning, but he liked the idea _now_. Or the drunken side of him did, anyway.

Varric didn't understand why he was so willing to do this, but he just felt so good from his orgasm and the alcohol. He had never put a cock in his mouth in his entire life but he could imagine what would feel good, based on what he liked, based on what Anders had done to him. He devoured the whole thing, taking it in until his face was pressed into Anders' stomach. His eyes watered but he didn't gag, just sucked on the thing in a worshipping, adoring way.  
  
"A-Almost--haa... Oh, you filthy dwarf." he groaned, tossing his head to the side, his hair wild and in his face at this point, the tie long since missing. "I want you to swallow me down as I have you--mmm... swallow i-it all down... almost... almost--haa.."

Anders took in a shaky breath, the pleasurable feelings beginning to steadily overwhelm him. Varric's mouth was hot, and for someone who supposedly had never done these things before, he was far too skilled with his tongue. Anders arched his back, jerking his hips forwards to try and bring himself further down Varric's throat. A few more jerks of his hips, and his orgasm was washing over him, making his whole body quiver and shake with enjoyment, moans of appreciation slipping past his lips over and over again.  
  
Maker, it felt incredible. It felt so, _so_ perfect...  
  
His grip on Varric's hair tightened as he forced every last drop deep down his throat, making sure Varric took it all at once. He felt filthy. So damned filthy, but he was overwhelmed with how perfect this had all turned out. He felt relaxed and calm for the first time in years, perhaps since the moment that he and Justice had agreed to share one body.  
  
Anders dropped back, leaning his head against the wall and attempting to catch his breath. "Maker, I'm... exhausted." He groaned, pressing his face into his hands, trying to wake himself up but... that combination of being fucked _that_ hard and having so many drinks in his body, he was close to being down for the count. "I'm about to pass out. I'm going to pass out and... and the Templars are going to find me here on this floor in a mess of cum and dwarf sweat... and they're going to take me away. Varric.... Varric, let me borrow your bed."

Varric shut him up by kissing him hard, letting some of his cum dribble down into his mouth as their tongues touched. He was almost sad it was over. He pulled back, wiping his lips on the back of his hand, and then shoved his cock back into his pants. What if... we're so drunk that neither of us remember this tomorrow?" He asked. Oh, it wouldn't be the first time. Not for either of them he was willing to wager. He pushed Anders down the hall, towards his suite. It would be easier if neither of them remembered of course. They could go back to being friends, without any of this having ever happened.   
  
They stumbled together into his suite, and, without giving a damn about whether or not Anders wanted him naked, he began shedding his clothes and climbing up into his bed at the same time. He kicked off his boots, got up on the mattress - tossed his gear, including Bianca, a bit recklessly on the floor as he turned down the blankets - undid every belt and button as he fluffed up the pillows. When he last lay naked in his bed, he held his arms out for Anders to join him. In his inebriated state, Anders had never seen anything so comforting. He removed what clothing he could manage and slowly dropped onto the bed, crawling closer and practically collapsing into Varric's arms. The comfort was odd, but welcome, so welcome. How long had it been since he'd been in the arms of another? Of someone who wasn't judging him, of someone who cared for him...  
  
Oh, he was drunk, so drunk. Varric was his friend, and here he was feeling lovesick from whatever it was they had done in the hall.  
  
"If we forget then... Mmmm, I'll remember. I remember everything. Did I ever tell you about the time I tried to escape the Circle by stowing away in a crate full of lyrium heading for Denerim? I should tell you that story sometime. It'll shock and amaze, I assure you."  
  
What was he talking about? His head was on Varric's chest, nuzzling into his throat, desperate for warmth, and he felt completely relaxed. This was certainly better than attempting to crawl back to his clinic. Varric's bed was soft. Varric's chest was soft. Everything was soft.  
  
"Mmmm, story time... In the morning... with breakfast." Anders muttered, dozing off already.

"You'll forget to tell me," Varric muttered, letting his head drop into Anders' hair. He realized there was a sticky patch of cum that his cheek rested against but he didn't even bother to lift his head. "You'll forget."

They stared up at the ceiling for a long time in silence, each of them wondering whether or not it was best to forget. 

"Write me a story about it," Anders said, "And then I'll remember."  
  
But Varric was already dozing. He was drunk, he had just had sex, and it was the early hours of morning, so Varric didn't see why he should still be awake.  
  
Anders pulled the blankets up around them, and he tried to tuck Varric in but couldn't really figure that much work out. So he gave up, letting the comfort and drowsiness overwhelm him.

* * *

Anders had never slept so well in his entire life. He slept so well, in fact, that he didn't wake up early as he traditionally did. He was warm, so, so comfortable. His cot back at the clinic had never been so nice, and when he woke up that morning, finally woke up, he was somewhat confused. His eyelids fluttered open. He slowly took in his surroundings. One arm and one leg were tossed over a lump in the bed beside him. His face was nuzzled up into this lump. This hairy... breathing... warm lump.  
  
Fuck. Had he... had he gotten so drunk the night before that he'd let someone take him home? What if someone had drugged him? Why didn't he remember...?? Had he really had THAT much to drink?? The throbbing ache in his skull seemed to align with this story.  
  
Anders ever so slowly sat up, an unfamiliar arm falling from his shoulders and onto the pillow. He had to get out of there before this stranger woke up! He looked around desperately, his heart pounding in his chest... but then he suddenly realized he _knew_ this place. As a matter of fact, he'd been in this room on multiple occasions.  
  
"Oh... my." His voice came out in a horrified whisper as he whipped around and grabbed for the sheet, snatching it down over the "stranger's" face.  
  
But oh, it wasn't a stranger at all. It was a particular dwarf who he knew very... very well.  
  
"M-Maker's BREATH, Varric!" He gasped, drawing his hand away. He'd slept with a _dwarf_. He'd NEVER been even remotely attractive to dwarves. He and Varric - Oh, it was all coming back to him now. How he and Varric had stumbled away, talking about sex. How he'd been determined to show Varric that sex with a mage was top rate, and how Varric had defended dwarven sex - Andraste, they had fucked right there in the hall, right where anyone could have seen.  
  
What if someone _had_ seen?? What if Isabela had _known_ Anders had done something so filthy, so absolutely utterly disgusting. He remembered it too. All of it. There was dried semen in his hair!  
  
"V... VARRIC." He choked, snatching his pants on as best he could, practically tripping over himself in his desperation to get clothed. As soon as he had them up around his waist, he noticed the tear down the seem and gave a moan of misery. "Wake up! Wake up, right now, dammit."

"Wh-wha..." Varric rolled over in bed to watch Anders flail around. Of course he remembered last night from beginning to end. He'd had nights of drinking way more and doing far more regrettable things. In fact he wasn't sure that he regretted last night at all. Being with another male hadn't been horrible. As long as he was on top it was really the same. The only difference is that Anders probably wouldn't want him to buy pearls and diamonds afterward. He scratched his balls and smiled. "Where's the fire?"   
  
He found Anders' robe in the bed and tossed it at the mage's feet as he sat up and stretched. Judging by the light coming in it must be nearly noon. Had he forgotten some kind of meeting with Hawke? He wracked his brain. "Hey, Blondie?" He asked, with a grin, "Do you make house calls or will I have to stop by the clinic if I want an appointment with you~ " He laughed at his own joke and thought about getting dressed, but his head was killing him so he fell back onto the pillows.

Anders gaped back at Varric in disbelief, lifting a hand and placing it over his chest. Was Varric... fine with what had transpired between them? Had he actually enjoyed it? Well, Anders had certainly enjoyed it as well but that was not the point! What they'd done... where had that even come from?  
  
And a dwarf. He'd had sex with a dwarf. Not Fenris, who Anders hated with all of his soul but at least found visually attractive, not Hawke who was powerful both politically and physically, not Sebastian who at least had an accent that put shivers down his spine - No... No, it had been Varric.  
  
Oh, but he loved Varric! He really truly did. Varric was one of his best friends and he trusted him with his life, but this... The idea of sleeping with a dwarf was just so... so _raunchy_. So filthy. So sweaty and vulgar - Dwarves... He recalled the night before, how Varric had sworn to fuck him so hard that he had convulsions. Anders shuddered and looked away, dropping down onto the bed and pressing his burning face into his hands.  
  
"Do you not realize that we've... I mean... I mean have we ruined our friendship? How can you look at me after I said such... such _things_. I was drunk, to be sure, but I still should have known better to just let myself leap at you. And... Oh, Maker, Isabela could have seen. She must have seen. What if she saw?" He looked back at Varric with a horrified expression as he snatched his robes on, his shoulders heaving. "What if she is there now, telling Hawke all that we did last night? Or... Aah, you... You don't look nearly as concerned about this. Do you recall what we did last night? You realize we slept together... in the hallway... where _anyone_ could have seen us. I... Are you interested in men? I didn't even... I had no idea."  
  
Was Varric gay...? No--That wasn't the PROBLEM here! The problem was that he was actually somehow sexually attracted to Varric and it took a few mugs of shitty ale to show him that. Either that, or he was just plain filthy. He was a whore. A few drinks and he just TOSSED himself at anyone! What an ego booster.

"Blondie... _calm down._ " Wow, Varric could hardly believe the drama. Maybe this was more like sleeping with a woman than he had first thought. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was too hungover for this shit. But he swung his legs out of bed and reached forward to grab Anders by the arms.  
  
"Of course I remember. I have no idea why you're freaking out. I don't feel like we've ruined anything," he said, "I don't like you any more or less than I did before. Okay, maybe a little more. I don't know what man wouldn't like you more after that electricity thing. But nothing has to get complicated. Just because we fucked doesn't mean we're getting married. And we're both men. There's no consequences. It's not like you're gona skip your time of the month or anything. We're two adults. We can keep this as friendly as we want. I'm not gona write you love poems and carve our names into rocks with little hearts around them."  
  
He pushed the mage down on the bed, standing in front of him, not giving a damn about the fact that he was stark naked and Anders was now totally dressed.  
  
"Do you think for a second that she happened to see us without saying anything? Without laughing at us or cheering us on or dragging half the tavern over to watch? Relax, Blondie, don't lose it."  
  
Realizing there was only one good way of shutting the man up, Varric climbed in bed on top of him, grabbing his panic stricken face in both hands, and gave him a kiss that was surprisingly tender. He pushed him down onto the bed, kissing those lips again and again with little pecks. And then he deepened the kiss, finding pleasure from his throbbing headache in the soft warmth of the other's mouth, not giving a damn that they both had morning breath, just showing him with the certainty of his tongue that there was really nothing to worry about. Pulling away to take a deep breath and brush some spit from his lip, Varric smiled down at him. "Are you going to calm down? Or will I have to come up with some wild story for Hawke and the others about the reason you can't look me in the eye or exchange witty banter with me anymore?"

Anders stared back at Varric in disbelief, his heart pounding in his chest as his tongue darted over his lips, collecting the trace of leftover saliva there. He was right, he supposed, but he was still just so... shocked with himself. He felt like an idiot. Like a whore.  
  
"... I... I suppose you're right." He agreed, though he still looked vaguely panicked as he lay there beneath him. He touched his lips with his fingertips, deep in thought over what had occurred between them... and about how weirdly into it he felt even now. That kiss had awoken way too much of him this early in the morning--or, well, it was actually almost past noon, now that he thought about it. Everyone would be looking for them.  
  
"I'm not losing it. I'm just shocked--more so now, really. I... I never expected ANYTHING like this from our relationship." He laughed nervously, staring up at Varric with clear interest in his eyes. Hesitantly, he lifted his head, pressing their lips together once more. It was purely experimental, he'd tell himself, but he quickly found that he wanted more. They really needed to get out of this bed... quickly.  
  
"I doubt anything with you could be complicated, really." He sighed against his lips, breaking the kiss just slightly to stare him in the eyes. He failed to realize that he was mostly conversing with himself. "I don't _hate_ what happened, you know. I mean, not too much. Not really. Not _entirely_. It wasn't... so bad, and I recall that I felt very nice last night." Did he want it to happen again? Is that... what his body was telling him? 

"It's not complicated at all. You didn't hate it and I didn't hate it. It's simple, really... You know," Varric said with a sly smile, "I could come up for some excuse for us. Hawke can handle the morning without our help, don't you think? Too bad you already got dressed..."  
  
He kissed Anders again, a little more aggressively this time. He liked that with each kiss, Anders stopped freaking out a little bit.

"It's past noon." Anders breathed against his lips, honestly shocked that his body was giving in to Varric without his permission. He lifted his head, kissing him in return, his tongue darting out to brush over Varric's lower lip. His legs parted to allow him closer, the weight on top of him being more than welcome. "But that doesn't mean that my clothes cannot be removed."  
  
DAMN it all, why was he speaking like that again? He had no alcohol in his system, not enough to make him act so foolishly. And here he was, growing overwhelmed once more with lust for a _dwarf_. No, Varric was his friend. It wasn't as weird as he kept telling himself it was. Varric was charming, and had likely talked the clothes off many people. Anders just... had never thought that he'd be one of them was all.  
  
Anders let his tongue push inside of Varric's mouth, cautious and uncertain, but hungry. Neither of them had showered, they were both absolutely dirty, Anders had no doubt. And yet this was still hot, this was still something he craved. He began removing his robes once more, though he slowed after a few seconds, not wanting to leap right into this without knowing that Varric actually wanted to go again.  
  
Since Varric was sober this time around, he quickly noticed that Anders was hesitating. As much as he wanted to keep going, to help Anders finish undressing, he realized that it may be necessary to just get this conversation over with. He propped himself up on his arms, one on either side of Anders' head.  
  
"You still aren't sure about this, are you?" he asked, smiling down at Anders. It was a strange moment for Varric, who realized that he wouldn't have minded looking into that face for all of eternity. "We have two options - you can take your clothes off and we can go at it again. It really doesn't have to complicate anything. We're both busy running around with Hawke, far too busy to look for romance. Even if we found the time, most of the attractive people you're running into these days have more diseases than they have teeth. Working in a clinic in the sewers isn't exactly the way you're going to meet the future Ms. Anders. Or Mr. Anders. Whatever. You're also far too poor to afford a prostitute, and I have way too many people out to get me or to rob me to trust random girls walking the streets. But we're still men who have needs, you know? And we can fuck our fists or hump pillows in bed at night, or we can just fuck each other. Nothing has to change and no one needs to know. We'll still be friends. The same friends we were ten hours ago. Maybe things will change; maybe we won't be friends. If that happens we'll tackle that then. But I understand if you don't want to let things get awkward. The other, safer option is to just get dressed and go get a drink or lunch or something and pretend last night never happened. Our official story can be that we got blackout drunk and don't remember a thing. I'm willing to throw some clothes on if that's what you want. And you never have to see me without pants on again!"

Varric stroked Anders's stubbly cheek affectionately, his grin growing wider. "Personally, I'm far more scared of darkspawn than I am of the possibility that one day I may feel the urge to write you sappy love poetry. And if we ever reach the horrible day when you bring me flowers, Maker forbid, then I'll just have to accept them whether I actually like them or not."

"No, no. No. I don't... I don't _want_ to get dressed and go have lunch." Anders replied, shocked to find that he was nuzzling into Varric's hand, enjoying the rough, calloused skin against his own. He was so use to being alone, to not having anyone in bed with him to keep the blankets warm. What was so wrong with having that person be Varric..? Sure, it had initially seemed odd, and he had some trepidation regarding sleeping with a dwarf in general but... Varric was kind. Varric was charming. Everyone loved Varric, and if Varric gave Anders a little love on the side when no one was watching then what harm could that do?

"If you don't think that this could ruin our friendship, and... well, make things in the group awkward, then I wouldn't mind continuing this." He found a smile, trying to ignore that he was relatively hard against Varric's stomach, and had been since he'd woken up. "But ah, perhaps we shouldn't flaunt it in front of the others just yet. I have a feeling that more than one of them would have something to say about this. I mean, unless you're fine with that. I'm fine with that."  
  
He was rambling because he was nervous, because he didn't want to SHOW how turned on he was this quickly. Perhaps there was a part of him that was turned on _because_ it was Varric. Because it felt so raunchy...  
  
"Thank you for being so concerned about me, Varric." He laughed, letting his fingers stroke down over Varric's chest, through his chest hair with a lusty sigh. "I don't get that often."

Varric laughed, grabbing one of Anders's thighs and pulling it up around his waist, "You don't have to thank me for being nice after we came on each other's faces last night. That's not how any of this works!" The truth was he could handle being playful but if Anders got too serious and sappy on him then Varric would be out of his element. He could keep himself from feeling strange things about the mage if they were cumming on each other, but when they started being concerned for each other that's when things got messy. Sure, one day, why not? But not now. Not like this. He didn't need Anders getting all choked up on him.  
  
"I'm not going to be the one to tell everyone. No need to worry about that," he said, scraping his teeth over Anders's lips, "They'll probably only ever find out because of how loud you love to beg me for it."  
  
He finished the removal of Anders's clothes with swift hands, and for the first time he finally had Anders undressed, he tried to find some part of his body to be sexually attracted to. His ass. Yeah he had a great ass. He rolled over on the bed, flipping Anders on top of him so that he could grip his ass in both hands. Anders gasped, but he couldn't help but grin in response. Varric's hands felt so good on his skin, and his carefree words were strengthening his mood. "I'm not _that_ loud, am I?" He chuckled, placing his hands down onto Varric's chest to hold himself up, "I mean, I had quite a bit of liquor in me last night. The piss they sell at this place really packs a punch, even if the taste is awful."  
  
He leaned down over him, pressing a slow, hungry kiss to his lips. He knew he needed to lighten up, but he was just so _good_ at being dramatic!  
  
"That is... Don't tell me that you actually _speak_ that way during sex? All those vulgar things that came from your mouth - I remember them, you know. Ah, what was it that really got me going..." He sat up once more, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he rolled his hips backwards into those large, meaty hands. "Fresh hot dwarf cum, I think it was. And then that talk of convulsions--I have to admit, for as vulgar and ridiculous as some of the things you said were, I think they only made me cum harder."  
  
They could make this fun. There was nothing wrong with that. If anything, it was doing wonders for lightening up his mood.

Varric laughed into Anders' kisses, meeting each with confident, content kisses of his own, as though they had been kissing each other their entire lives as opposed to just a few hours. Perhaps it was because it felt so damn good to be kissing someone just for the enjoyment of it, and not because they were trying to impress each other. Varric liked not having to worry if he was being sloppy or forward. It wasn't like how he had to kiss women in the past, where each kiss had to mean something. Romance was too damn complicated. He should have been fucking a friend for years.  
  
"I've got another batch we can cook up. Even fresher than the last," he said, rubbing his hands up and down Anders's bare back, enjoying how smooth the flesh there was, totally unlike his own. "If you're ready for your second serving. You want another mouthful, Anders? You know, even if everyone knew we were together, I promise I'd never tell them about how thirsty you are for my cum."  
  
He slapped Anders's ass, and unlike last night when the fabric muffled the sound, this time the smack was loud and satisfying.  
  
"Well, you know..." Anders mused, shuddering with just how much enjoyment he'd gotten from that single slap, "It really isn't fair if I get it in my mouth again this time, is it? I mean, shouldn't you pack it in my ass this time instead?"

He grinned, again rolling his hips back into Varric's cock, letting it brush over his ass in an attempt to get Varric just as hard as _he_ was at this point. "Though, I think I swallowed it down quite well last night. I told you, I give a mean blowjob. I was easy on you, too. That electricity, I bet I could conduct it with my tongue if I tried. I've been working on that for a little while."  
  
Anders flicked his tongue at him playfully. This was... fun. For the first time in a long, long while, he felt relaxed. Justice seemed so far, far away, almost like he wasn't part of him anymore. At least for that moment, anyway.

"Andraste's ass, Blondie!" Varric gasped, "with your tongue? I can tell you right now I wouldn't last a minute like that. What you did last night was nothing short of breathtaking. I don't know how I could repay the favor after finishing that way..."  
  
He dug his fingers into Anders' shoulders, pulling him down to capture that tongue in a kiss. Anders again combed his fingers down Varric's chest, through his chest hair that he'd once found relatively filthy, but now was weirdly a little turned on by. His mouth was busy, his tongue lapping over Varric's, meeting it messily, saliva smearing over his lips in his excitement.  
  
"Do you like the idea of me riding you this time?" He asked slyly, breaking the kiss for the moment and sitting up tall on top of Varric's lap. At some point, perhaps last night, he'd lost his hair tie, and now the reddish blonde strands were all in his face, messy and unkempt. Really, he probably looked like a wreck.  
  
Varric didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I certainly would prefer that we don't leave this room until we're both presentable, and that won't happen as long as I'm hard as a golem in the wintertime," Anders said.

Reaching his hand back around, Anders let his fingertips brush the length of Varric's cock with the tiniest jolt. Varric shivered against the bed, his eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the shock on his flesh. As long as Anders kept pulling that shit, he'd have Varric wrapped around his finger forever. Trying to go back to being friends was pointless. Varric knew he'd never be satisfied again now that he knew what an experimental mage could do.  
  
"You cut that shit out, Anders, or I'm not going to last five seconds," he grumbled, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pulling him down again, covering his mouth with his own.  
  
There was a moment of panic as he realized, his tongue battling with Anders's, that he was just _blissfully_ happy. The sex was great but there was just no awkwardness, no trying too hard, no putting up airs that he was someone he was not. He should have been fucking his friends a long time ago. He laughed to himself as he thought this, and flung his arms around Anders' neck.  
  
"Can you ride it? Can you even manage to squeeze that thick cock up in your tight hole? Or do you want me to throw you down on this mattress and show you how it's done? There's no wrong answer. We always have next time ~ " He grabbed Anders' erection in one hand and squeezed his dry fist up and down the shaft, the friction creating heat between their skins.

"Oh, Varric, when you put it like THAT..." Anders laughed, reaching behind himself to run his fingers over his hole, stroking at it gingerly as though attempting to wake it up. He eased a finger inside of his ass with a quiet gasp, holding himself shakily over Varric while he loosened himself up. "Nothing is saying I can't... ride you for a few moments before you give me the pounding of my life, eh?"  
  
Both just sounded so good! Showing Varric that he was capable of riding him like a dracolisk... or, letting Varric give him another dose of that wicked Dwarven strength.  
  
"Life just isn't fair... Mmmm, making me choose between two lovely possibilities." He moaned, his breath ragged as he eased another finger inside of himself, stretching his hole wider, scissoring his fingers apart. His mouth returned to Varric's, his eager tongue flattening against his, rubbing against it with desire. To THINK he was doing such things! And now, he didn't have the excuse that he was drunk. "I should take it as a challenge though, shouldn't I? You should know better than to think I can't force this fat thing inside me if given enough encouragement."  
  
Varric couldn't stop himself from laughing. Anders was just so ridiculous when he talked like that. But Varric liked it so much. He grabbed Anders's waist, pulling him down against him and thrusting his hips upward, shoving himself up against the hole. "The best of both worlds. I never knew you were so clever." He brought a hand between their mouths and spat into it a few times, then tried to wet down Anders's hole, and then his own cock, coating them both with his spit. When he rolled his hips, he popped into place with a satisfied groan, and he snatched Anders back down for another kiss. He groaned against his mouth, letting himself get lost for a moment in the battle between their tongues and lips.

With his face flushed, he placed his hands down onto Varric's chest, beginning to harshly jerk his hips, riding him with perfect expertise. It hadn't been the first time that he'd ridden someone, and he'd missed that fiery burn in his thighs from getting such a workout. "Aah, there we are... Put those hands back on my ass, eh? Help me move, dwarf. You're not completely free of any responsibility here." He teased him, running his fingers through his hair and pushing it all back over his brow. Reaching back, his fingers slid over Varric's hands and moved them back down over his ass, never once stalling his movements.

Varric rolled his hips to meet the rocking of Anders's ass, grinding his cock up inside of him. This was a little different. No, a lot different. Last night he had been drunk and clumsy and they had both just been horny. But this was a little more playful, a little more affectionate. He'd much rather have someone walk in on last night than on this, because this was so much more intimate...  
  
"Nnn, Maker, you're already sweaty." Anders breathed, holding himself up now with both hands planted firmly against Varric's chest once more. "I'm not... ha... getting too _ahead_ of you, am I?"

"Oh, shut up, Blondie," Varric grumbled, but he was smiling, and he dug his fingers into Anders' ass, prying him wider apart.  
  
It was nice from down here, staring up at Anders's face and being able to enjoy the pleasure that flickered across his features. "You aren't so ugly from this angle," he laughed, "I'd even risk saying you look pretty."

Anders moaned and grabbed Varric by the arms, flipping them both over so that Anders was planted firmly into the mattress instead.  
  
"Now then..." He breathed, staring up at him with a wolfish grin, "Perhaps you can fuck me a little better from this angle. Am I still pretty, Varric? Do pretty people typically speak in such vulgar ways?"  
  
Maker, he just wanted him to fuck him into the mattress, break his ass like he had the night before. His hole still ached from how viciously Varric had fucked him, and he hoped that all of that hadn't simply been a side effect of the drunkeness. "Can I be pretty and still beg for you to fuck me like you did last night?" He asked, putting as much confidence as he could manage into those words. The night before, the ale had certainly been a factor in his filthy language, but today... he really had to try to not seem quite so shy about the whole thing.

Varric grabbed Anders's thighs, pulling his legs up over his shoulders. He jerked Anders closer. His broad hands roamed over Anders's chest, his fingers finding both hard little nipples. He twisted them between his fingertips, rolling them against the pad of his thumb. Anders groaned with enjoyment when Varric snatched up his thighs, clawing at the sheets beneath him, tearing at them with his nails. It still felt like Varric was cramming something much too large inside of him, but he loved every moment of it, and the pleasure that resulted was practically overwhelming. He lifted his head, nuzzling his cheek against Varric's with a husky laugh, making sure to scratch his harsh stubble over the dwarf's cheek.  
  
"I said that you were pretty?" Varric asked, incredulous, "No. I would never!"  
  
It seemed like he had remembered less than he thought he did about last night. But looking down at Anders... he could understand. The golden hair spread out over the white pillowcase, the dark but playful eyes set in such a fair face.  
  
"I guess I can see it. Maybe if you were more clean shaven," he laughed, leaning in to rub his cheek against the mage's rough facial hair, "Prettier than plenty of girls. Prettier than Aveline by far!"

"Nnn, I think I'm pretty as a princess~." He moaned, sliding his fingers into Varric's hair. His body was being pushed into such an awkward position, but he didn't mind it. Maybe it was time he got a little more limber anyway. "Most people are prettier than Aveline though--haa... Oh, Maker, Varric. Don't talk about her while you're fucking me."  
  
What a horridly not sexy thought to have! It was hard to push it out of his mind, but he wanted so terribly to focus instead on those rough fingers on his nipples, or the subtle feeling of Varric's cock throbbing inside of him. Anders dropped his head back, writhing about on the sheets with every roll of Varric's powerful hips. It was impossible to not moan with every push, to whimper tiny curses to the Maker with every roll of Varric's hips.

"Maybe as pretty as a princess but you certainly lack the manners and elegance of one, " Varric laughed. Not that he knew much about princesses, but he had written about them a few times. He pushed in forward, stuffing Anders with himself. The bed was gentler on his knees than the floor, but it also didn't feel as filthy this way. He missed that aggressive, nasty feeling from last night. But as he began rolling his hips, he realized there were positive aspects to this position as well. He could see every flicker of pleasure on Anders's features, and that was something he enjoyed - watching the reactions to all his hard work.  
  
"These angles of you keep getting better and better," he said, gripping the human's thighs tightly, using them as leverage to thrust forward, "Mmm, but I bet you liked being face down in the dirt best. I can tell you like it a little rough and dirty, don't you, Princess Blondie?" He laughed, gritting his teeth at the pleasure in his groin.

"All the more reason... haa... for you to put me to the dirt, dwarf!" Anders groaned, jerking his hips anxiously into Varric's, his lips parted in pleasure. While it did feel nice to be on his back this way, nothing compared to the filthy feeling of the night before. Perhaps the only answer was to get wildly drunk again and hope that they lunged at each other as they had last night.  
  
Princess Blondie was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, and he really hoped that Varric didn't go around calling him that sort of thing in front of the others. If he did, he'd have to go out of his way to come up with something equally as ridiculous...  
  
"Mmm, come on, put me there--haa... Nnn put me there, Varric. Slam me onto the floor if that's where you want me. Where's all that dwarven strength I hear so much about, eh?" He laughed, grinding and bucking into each of Varric's well-placed thrusts. The dwarf certainly knew how to put him in a daze, even though Anders hadn't believed for a moment the night before that dwarves were capable of anything other than building unique weapons.  
  
Perhaps he'd been wrong. The way Varric moved was a work of art. And oh, how it made him crave more.

Varric gave a growl and stepped back, off the bed, even though his cock was instantly aching to be back inside. The loss of all that tight pleasure was hard to stand. "You don't have to ask me twice," he said, grabbing Anders by the ankles, "if that's where you want to be, who am I to stop you?"  
  
He jerked Anders down onto the floor at his feet. The sound of his body hitting the wood made him explode with laughter, and he threw himself on top of Anders, kissing him fiercely to try and stop laughing. "Looks like housekeeping doesn't sweep so thoroughly, although, judging by the hall, why am I surprised? I should write them a formal letter of complaint to bring to their attention that the floor is not in any condition to fuck someone on."  
  
He snatched Anders's thighs up and moved in between them, pushing himself against his ass. With some wiggling and squeezing he managed to bury himself inside once more. It was heavenly. He gave a moan, pressing his mouth to Anders's a few times more, but then it was time to get back to work. His hips slammed in forward, and there came the sounds of two naked bodies slapping together against the wood - a solid, satisfying sound. His cock hammered into the walls of his ass, into his prostate, and now that he was sober the ecstasy was even more intense because he wasn't so sloppy.

Anders choked out a groan when Varric shoved back inside. The feeling was so good, every ram into his ass reminding him of the night before and how filthy it had felt. "Fuck, Varric... Mmm, that's b-better." He sighed, his spine arching, his hips bucking.  
  
Varric's actions felt overwhelming. Anders was breathing too heavily to try and keep the kiss going, so he dropped his head back onto the dirty floor and nuzzled into it, lolling his head to the side. Varric hadn't been kidding before. If this was any example of how the typical dwarf fucked, then Anders would admit that they were ahead of the game when it came to certain races. Other humans certainly never felt this good.  
  
"Nnngh... Hard as you c-can. I want to have convulsions, r-remember?" He stammered, fighting to catch his breath as he held his legs widely apart for Varric to fuck him as he pleased.

Those legs that rose apart on either side of Varric were fascinating. So, so long. They seemed to stretch on for ages. Varric grabbed each of them, using them as a grip to get in harder and deeper. He had soft skin for a dwarf himself, having been raised on the surface, but Anders's was so, so much softer. His fingers dug hard into the flesh, tighter and tighter as the pleasure grew more unbearable.  
  
"You like being bent in half with a dwarf cock in your ass?" He asked, leaning low and close to Anders's face to growl at him, "mmff - you don't even have to answer. I can tell how much you like it just from how your ass feels. You're desperate for it, aren't you? Desperate for a load in your ass, since it had to go hungry last night!"  
  
What was he even saying? He wasn't even drunk to excuse himself. He was capable of absolute poetics in bed, but for some reason fucking Anders just brought out something so nasty in him. Anders would have normally laughed, and he would likely make fun of the both of them later on for spouting such filth. But at the moment, with Varric's eyes baring into his own, his hot breath on his lips, Anders couldn't have been more turned on. He briskly nodded his head, pawing at the dirt covered floor with desperation each time Varric pounded into his aching prostate. Just like the night before, even _without_ the assistance of alcohol, he couldn't help the noises of appreciation slipping past his parted lips, only heightening with every deeper thrust. "F-fuck... Maker, Yes." He gasped, sliding his legs further upwards, letting them rest over Varric's shoulders, hanging loosely as his back was scrubbed against the harsh floor.  
  
"Fuck me mmmm~.... Yes, I'm desperate for it. I'm starving for it--nnngh.. I want to limp out of this room, dwarf." He choked out, scraping his nails down through Varric's chest hair, using it as reigns to hold him against him. He wasn't even embarrassed. He didn't have time to be embarrassed, or a clear enough mind. "I want--mmm... I'm d-desperate for that haa... that ass full of... dwarf cummm--aah... y-you promised me--haa... Maker, don't leave me hungry!"  
  
If someone _else_ heard, he'd be absolutely humiliated. Probably traumatized. If Hawke were to walk in for a meeting with Varric, only to stumble across the two of them on the floor, Anders crying out about "dwarf cum", he likely would have blown up the entire tavern to escape.

With those legs draped over his back, Varric was again astonished by their length and softness. He'd never been so close to bare human legs, he had never appreciated how slender and almost graceful they were compared to dwarf legs. With them up there, though, he found he could push in faster, bracing himself on the floor with both hands for speed. He almost slipped out a few times, but Anders was so tight around him that he wouldn't let go. How could he ever go back to vaginal sex again, with how incredibly tight this was? It was like getting the best hand job ever from some certified masseuse. He was in heaven.  
  
"Hah... nnmmm... when they ask why you're limping," Varric said, turning his head to rub against Anders' legs, "What are you going to say? That a big cock rode you raw? Hahahmnngg... don't let me forget to leave some marks on your neck for them to ask about too."  
  
He hoped they asked. He hoped everyone wondered. He wanted to watch Anders squirm under their scrutiny. He wanted to relish the secret knowledge that he had spent all morning creaming in that ass and nobody could guess their secret in a lifetime. But most of all what he hoped and wanted was for this bliss to last forever. It wouldn't though. The pressure was already making the line between pleasure and pain a bit hazy.

Anders was so far lost in heavenly feelings that he almost didn't hear Varric speak. His hand was gripping at his cock now, stroking it rapidly in sync with the dwarf's overly enthusiastic thrusts. "Nnnn, yes, Maker, yes, I will--haa.. I'll tell them I spent the entire morning--nnghh... being plowed by some large, hairy dwarf with a ridiculously thick cock... Mmmm, and now my legs--aah... Now... ahh, now they wont work... mmmm well~..."  
  
Whatever that meant. Thinking was hard, talking was hard. Already, he felt like he was growing closer and closer to his release, that heavenly feeling only growing all the brighter.  
  
"How about heh... leaving those m-marks now before you forget, eh?" He teased him, smirking up at him with dazy, halflidded eyes. "I want you to bite me _hard_."

Varric slowed his hips to a steady roll, leaning over Anders's body to press his face into his neck. He breathed in his smell, leaving kisses over his neck and jaw until he found a good place, somewhere soft and obvious. His teeth snapped over his skin, latching onto his throat, grinding and sucking. His hand slipped between their bodies and wrapped around Anders's erection. He squeezed the head against his thumb, rubbing the slit hard with his fingertip. Anders dropped his hand away from his erection and leaned his head back onto the floor, his breath shaky as he cried out in response to that harsh bite. He could have sworn that Varric drew blood with such a deep bite, but he didn't even bother to try and fight him off. After all, he'd asked for it, and Varric was only complying so sweetly.  
  
"Last night I was willing to write it off as you being drunk, but no, it turns out you're really filthier than I ever imagined, Blondie," he laughed against his throat, " _Princess_ Blondie, I mean. Heh ~ " He decided to make up for his slower pace with his hand, jerking up and down the length of Anders's shaft, beating it as rapidly as his wrist could manage. He sunk his teeth back into Anders's throat, harder this time, as hard as he could, feeling his pulse against his tongue.

"Mmm, that's r-right--aah... And as _Princess_ Blondie, I order you to mmmm... fuck, I-I can't think..." He moaned, beginning to jerk his hips at a rapid pace, forcing his cock harder into Varric's tightly clenched fist. "That's right--nngh... I'm filthy--Oohh Maker~."  
  
With a sudden rush, Anders was cumming right into Varric's palm, coating it in hot, sticky fluids that erupted all down Varric's fingers and onto Anders's bare stomach. "Oohh, fuck, Varric." he moaned out, writhing beneath him as he submitted to the waves of ecstasy rolling through him again and again. "I-in my ass--haa... Don't forget--nnghh~..."

Varric was surprised by Anders's orgasm, pulling his face from his neck to look down at his hand, slick and glistening with cum. And from this position he could look down and watch as Anders's face contorted in pleasure, almost looking as though he were suffering tremendous agony. He squeezed the last drops from Anders's cock and put his hand to Anders's face, rubbing the white mess all over his mouth and chin.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten," he said, licking up every smear of cum from the mage's face. The idea of tasting that was so taboo but for some reason it didn't bother him any longer. It wasn't as disgusting as he would have previously believed; in fact, the taste was mild and almost pleasant.  
  
With Anders taken care of, Varric leaned back, taking his grip on those long legs again. He was strangely aroused by the taste of cum lingering in his mouth, and that made his cock ache for more friction. He picked up his speed again, his hips slamming into Anders's body - no longer so worried about getting in deep, he was able to go faster, abusing that hole with the pacing of his thrusts until he knew he was going to finish soon.  
  
"You've got to tell me," he moaned, scratching down Anders's thighs, "what it feels like to have your ass packed full of cum. Nnnn.... tell me what it's like to feel it oozing out...."  
  
He looked down at Anders and saw the teethmarks in his neck, and that was what did it for him. There were dots of blood where the skin had been scraped raw, and the red mark was already turning into a purplish bruise. Staring down at that mark, his pleasure peaked, and with a few last thrusts he exploded into Anders's ass, the tight hole suddenly wet and sloppy. He gave a moan of rapture, his nails sinking into Anders's legs, and he threw his body down on top of Anders, moving his hips, grinding the cum deep inside with his exhausted cock.

The feeling was not exactly something that Anders could put into words. He was still feeling pretty good, the aftershocks of his release fresh in his groin. Not even the pain in his neck was all that apparent, though he could tell it was bruising just from the subtle ache there that somehow pushed through the fading pleasure. "Mmmm, it feels... like I'm a mess." He moaned, reaching down over his thigh to stroke his fingertips over his aching hole, feeling the stretched and abuse muscle with a pained expression. Varric hadn't even pulled out, and yet Anders could feel all of that hot, thick cum running over his ass and dribbling onto the floor. "I can feel it all inside of me. Ooh, it feels like I could just explode, there's so much of it."  
  
Perhaps he was being a little dramatic. There was a small part of him left that was genuinely somewhat disgusted by what they'd done, by the fact that he'd actually allowed Varric to cram all of that cum inside of his ass. He could imagine it would be coming out in his pants for days, and the thought made him shudder with embarrassment. The idea of being on a quest with Hawke and the others, fighting for hours only to discover traces of Varric's cum in his under garments...  
  
Anders lifted his hand, running his fingertips over the mark on his throat, the vicious bite mark that there would be absolutely no hiding. Perhaps he'd tell Hawke some beautiful, elaborate story that he'd let Varric cook up, something that sounded real about beautiful women and... and dragons or something. Something intense and adventurous sounding that would make Anders seem more masculine rather than... well, whatever he _was_ now.  
  
Varric's chest heaved at he fought to return his heartbeat back to a normal rate. He was exhausted, but he knew they didn't have all day to waste fucking each other. He was hungry, too, and wanted a bath.  
  
"Ready to go face the world, Princess?" He asked.  
  
The new nickname fit him quite well! Of course he'd have to keep calling him Blondie in front of the others, but Anders was such a prissy little bitch.  
  
He sat up, running a hand through his hair, feeling the sweat from his brow. "Shit. All I want to do is get back in bed."  
  
He stood up, looking at his beckoning bed, still unmade as if to welcome him back into the covers. He looked down at Anders on the floor and extended a hand to pull him up to his feet.  
  
"I think we've risked getting caught enough for one day though, wouldn't you say?" He laughed, shaking his head, "Let's get washed up and out of here. You headed to Hawke's today, or back to your clinic?"  
  
He had another question he was dying to ask. Would Anders be coming back there that night? But he swallowed the question.

Anders took Varric's hand and pulled himself to his feet, immediately beginning to grab his clothing and pull it back on with shaky limbs. He felt utterly exhausted after that, and after what had happened last night, but he knew he needed to get up and out there so that the both of them didn't become all the more suspicious.  
  
"It's rather late. I'm honestly afraid that Hawke has already been by the clinic and I missed him. Perhaps I should go find him and see what the plan is for the day."  
  
Maker, but it did sound good to go back to the clinic and rest. He wanted to clean up after something like that. Would this happen again? Varric hadn't seemed to be interested in putting any heart behind something like this, but that was difficult for Anders. Perhaps he was sappy, and a little on the girlish side when it came to love and all of that, but part of him didn't want to make all of this some uncomfortable one night stand. But instead of speaking his feelings out loud, he simply stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring back at Varric with uncertainty burning in his eyes. "Err, would it make more sense for us to split up and... meet Hawke on our own? So we don't stroll up together? Or... do you imagine we could walk to Hawke's together without it seeming odd?"  
  
Really, what was odd about it? They were friends. What did it matter if they showed up together? Anders knew he was making too much out of this, but suddenly, he felt very unsure of himself.

"Why would it be odd?" Varric asked, "Let's just go together. Just don't try to hold my hand or anything. Hah. We can hold hands later though."  
  
He began digging around the sheets and blankets, finding all the missing pieces of his clothes. Bianca was laying forlorn on the ground. He picked her up and patted her affectionately. "I'm just sorry Bianca had to witness that display last night. And again this morning! Poor girl."  
  
He set her down on the bed. He looked down at her dark shape against the sheets. He and Anders had slept there. It had felt good. He turned back to Anders, unable to avoid asking any longer.  
  
"Later... There will be a later, right? Or is it best for the sake of... everything that we just put this all behind us? I guess this whole time I've just been assuming we'd keep messing around but... is it better that we don't? I'm not worried about it being awkward, because it isn't. Just... we're dealing with a whole lot of bullshit right now."

Anders widened his eyes back at Varric, his face growing warm as he considered what he was asking him. "Ah. Um. Yes. I... I wouldn't be opposed to there being a 'later' if you ah... think it's alright." He began to smile, unable to hold it back nor tear his eyes from Varric's. He had never imagined that his heart would be pounding over something a _dwarf_ had said, least of all Varric...  
  
"So the answer is yes. If you are happy with that." He felt so stupid, stumbling over his words like a schoolgirl. Of course, Anders had been with men on multiple occasions, so why did this particular time feel so uncomfortable? Why was he blushing? ACTUALLY blushing?  
  
Maybe he needed more rest that night. Maybe he needed to head in early and get a full nights sleep so that he had a better grasp on himself the next day. But if he did that, then it meant he could be potentially missing out on some very good things that could occur later in the night. What a difficult situation...  
  
"Bullshit is always easier to deal with when you have someone to go home and fuck afterwards, right?"

Varric didn't know whether they had just agreed to be fuck buddies or boyfriends, but it didn't matter to him; he was strangely happy either way. He began pulling on his clothes, still grinning at Anders the whole time.  
  
"Later then," he said. "Wipe that blush off your cheeks. That's really cute, but it'll give us away for sure."  
  
He grabbed Anders's shoulder, pulling him down for a kiss, sighing with contentment against his lips. "Don't think this means I'm going to be paying for your drinking habit every night," he said, reaching up to try and smooth down Anders's wild hair. "You're a fucking mess, you know that?"  
  
He went to his table and grabbed an extra hair band, passing it to Anders and rolling his eyes. Maker, he was fond of the stupid human, even though he looked like he'd been mugged and spent the night in a gutter. Especially with those bruises on his throat. "And before we go anywhere, Princess, you _might_ want to fix up the hole we tore in your pants last night."


End file.
